


Fused Desires

by Dracco



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracco/pseuds/Dracco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Draco is confronted by Harry. Seeing an opportunity to shut the boy up and fulfill his recurring needs, Draco puts his transfiguration work to the ultimate test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fused Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This world and These characters are all property of J K Rowling. I do not own them. There is also a quote from 'A Very Potter Musical' Somewhere in there. That is also sadly not mine to claim either. 
> 
> Yes this is Drapple and Drarry. 2 in 1, what more could ya want? There is mild mention or the dirty but you will need to use your imagination there. This is for humour purposes mainly.  
> Enjoy!  
> Note: This has been slightly modified due to some errors but nothing dramatic I assure you. ^^

Draco stood in the courtyard of Hogwarts, wand pointed to the ground where a perfectly green apple stood. His mocking expression was plastered with concentration and hope, yet it seemed to be cracking into a proud grin that almost touched his eyes.  
Moments ago the Slytherin had been bickering with Harry-fucking-Potter, who claimed that the boy had stolen his potions assignment. Draco had only returned a questioning smirk; why would he ever want to steal a four inch piece of parchment with rushed words over it that would make even Shakespeare, father of slang, gag?  
The result had ended in Draco thinking carefully while the Gryffindor dragged on in that annoying, infuriating, sexy tone. His ever so familiar lust had drowned his hateful thought in ingenious ideas to combine his two greatest desires. The result: he stared down at the fruit - no boy, biting his lower lip to stop himself for breaking his jaw with that grin that'd put Voldemort's ever-so-desired embraces to shame.  
Self praise aside, the boy strode over, tucking away his wand. He carefully picked up the apple, stopping half way bending over questioning himself. Why was he being delicate with Harry-too-good-to-shake-my-hand-Potter?   
He casually tossed the fruit into the air catching it skilfully with his seeker made hands, before returning to his rather large..companions in the great hall where they'd be stuffing their faces senselessly.  
Upon arrival Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table where Harry's infamous friends leaned close, exchanging concerned glances and mutters. An amused smirk gave light to his usually dreary mask as he walked over to Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and… Pansy.  
The pug-faced brat shot an attempted seductive glance once the boy neared. He almost gagged but held his mortification at the sight in order that he did not disappoint his fathers wishes. Whoever's idea it was that this disgrace to nature should be his wife was surely on at least six bottles of fire whiskey! He was obviously gay.  
Draco -gracefully- flopped down onto the bench next to Blaise who gave him a questioning glance once spotting the apple he held so delicately (not that he didn't hold any other apple like it was made of diamond, but this one must've been made of Phoenix tears). "Where'd you get an apple from? You haven't entered this hall since lunch yesterday. Too busy stalking potter is my guess" he smirked widely revealing the content of a half chewed sandwich.  
Draco just shook his head. He wasn't in any mood to give his friend what he wanted or to lie -unless it was on top of Harry-.  
The apple was placed next to the silver dinnerware lain out in front of the blonde, far from the reach of the grubby hands hosted by the two gruff beings opposite him. It was a wonder they still fit into their robes let alone seating in class with the amount consumed.  
After picking at some mystery pie and getting through a roll of bread Draco excused himself silently from his cronies who seemed far more interested in laughing at Neville Longbottom having pumpkin juice spilt over his head by Seamus who'd been eager to show a new spell he'd learnt from one of his family members. There was still twenty five minutes before class, plenty of time to find somewhere private, alone with his new companion. As Draco walked down the halls and up multiple stairs he kept a light touch on the surface of the fruit. The things he could do with this simple trick were endless and oh so satisfying. Finally he came to an old tapestry and slid behind it, going off to a rotting door to the left. Inside where open shackles and tangled chains, no equipment but private nevertheless. He'd discovered this gem in second year after wanting to find somewhere where his defeat on the quidditch pitch would not be mocked so abruptly.  
Placing the apple by the far wall, Draco pulled out his wand and locked the door before turning and muttering a spell. In an instant there was no apple but instead a scruffy, pissed, beautiful boy sat dazed and ungracefully in its place.   
Before the Gryffindor could reach for his glasses, chains were bound around his waist, wrists and calves pinning him to the cold-rough wall. As he lifted his head he saw a blur of beige and brow, the room, but also a silhouette of black and white which seemed to be approaching. "Let me go!" Spit darted from his lips which curled into a snarl.  
"Now Potter, unless you want a chain around that mouth of yours I suggest you show some decency and respect towards me. It wasn't easy finding a room like this" Draco's seemingly permanent menacing smirk only grew wider as he approached the boy calmly until Potter could make out the blonde hair, light complexion and grey eyes of his foe.   
"Malfoy you little shi-"  
The distance was closed within seconds leaving unsaid words on Harry's tongue. Draco had smashed their lips together, kissing his rival harshly and rushed as if he was aiming to knock Harry's teeth out with the tip of his tongue. His hands gripped Harry's hips, as if holding him in place like the bonds weren't there, fingers pressing into his soft skin so hard he could make out the curve of his upper pelvis.  
A groan, wether of pain or pleasure was unknown, escaped Harry's lips, causing them to open ever so slightly but enough for Draco to cease the opportunity and push the kiss deeper.  
It was obvious that Harry wasn't kissing back, even if he was Draco's forceful moves made it hard to tell. That'd change, the Slytherin convinced himself. He had Potter wrapped around his wand and he would use his new toy to satisfy all his needs that'd been bottled up since third year.  
Just as Draco had moved to work on Harry's jaw line, the hundreds of footsteps mingled with chatter pulled him away. He groaned in frustration and quickly reversed the spells from before, turning the dark haired prisoner back into an amazingly shiny apple that would look like wax fruit to any muggle.  
With his possession in his pocket, Draco made his way to transfiguration where he'd sadly have to turn Harry back to his former glory. A silencing charm should fix that right up though.  
He landed a peck on the face of the apple and turned it into Harry in the abandoned corridor near McGonagall's class. A silencing charm was indeed cast and they made their way to their seats, Harry pale as ever and confused so far so it'd make Ron's misunderstanding of innuendos seem neutral.  
The class dragged on, Draco not paying much attention as he watched Harry struggle to try and express to his friends everything that'd happened. Of course he failed however; thankfully Hermione was too busy paying attention to the cat to realise that he was sentenced to silence.   
Blaise glanced at his friend on multiple occasions: Draco's staring was nothing out of the ordinary, in fact his circle would find it off if he were not to watch his rival with that unreadable expression. However this time it was different as he didn't even acknowledge the questions asked nor tell Pansy to shut up which was a rarity.  
The remaining classes passed slowly, with Draco having to keep an eye on his prize to make sure nothing unwanted happened due to Granger or Potter himself. The weasel wasn't of any harm in Malfoy's mind. A few times he'd tried to run away from Draco, however the Slytherin knew the castle far better than the apple; he wasn't the only one who wondered the corridors at night.  
Before dinner, within free time, Draco had taken his apple, which had been transfigured after charms, to the same abandoned room where the boys had first shared saliva both willingly and unwillingly. He turned the green shape of perfection into the boy of his desires once again with speed that McGonagall would be proud of. Just as his wand was pointed to the chains that'd pin up the happle, something cold and hard wrapped around his body. -no not Harry's dick- Draco looked down and saw the chains attaching his body to the wall. Harry stood in front of him with his wand raised. How the tables had turned, the blonde thought with a smirk along with many fantasies of what was going to happen next.  
The dark haired boy strode over, not bothering to put his wand away. Draco looked down with a questioning smirk that was still permanently on his lips even as another pair collided with them. He welcomed the action eagerly, allowing the kiss to turn into something less innocent. Malfoy didn't mind being on the receiving end- in fact he shshamefully preferred it with Potter.  
If You don't get what I mean, they fucked.  
Free time flew by and before they knew it, Harry was once again an apple receiving kisses and licks from a flustered Draco as he made his way to the old hall, turning him back into a human once outside the grand doors.  
They entered separately, going to their own friends. The meal went on with Draco watching Harry be fussed over by the Weaslette and Granger, Ron just making snide remarks about how he saw Malfoy 'stalking him'.  
Pft as if!  
Nothing out of the norm happened. Draco ate calmly yet at a quickened pace; Harry sure knew how to make him hungry. It was within dessert when he was talking to Blaise while keeping an eye on his Happle that he saw the ginger girl lean over and press her lips to Potter's.  
"Pffft you call that a kiss?" He interrupted Blaise's trampling about quidditch. It was a pathetic kiss and almost made Draco feel no jealousy. However he still rose up from the table, receiving a questioning glance from Zabini, and strode over to the Gryffindor table where his beloved sat.  
A hand was pressed to The female Weasel's shoulder and she was harshly pushed out of the way leaving a gap between her and the confused boy in which Draco slipped into. The room had all but fallen silent as students watched expecting a fight.  
"You call that a kiss?" Malfoy scoffed still facing Potter "It looks more like you were attempting to get rid of some crumbs on his lip!" He ignored the silence.  
"No no, the great Harry Potter deserves something much better; for instance" he closed the space between himself at the still confused boy, pushing his mouth against his and licking along his lower lip until Potter complied. They made out in the middle of the hall for a minute or two before reluctantly pulling away. Ginny grabbed the taller boy boy the shoulder and pulled him around to face her with disgust. "Who do you think you are kissing my boyfriend?!"  
Malfoy raised his eyebrow questioningly at her before smirking.  
"My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a racist, I despise gingers," he gestured to the girl's shocked brother "-mudbloods," this time he gestured to Granger who was equally as shocked "-I hate Gryffindor house," he cleared his throat making eye contact with a few of the younger years that looked like goldfish "-and my parents work for the man that killed your 'boyfriend's' parents." He held out one of his soft, pale hands to the girl just like how he'd done to Harry on the first day "Do you want to be my friend?"

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> \--Blaise stood up on the Slytherin table as Draco spoke his mind, knocking over a bowl of peas with his foot which caught the attention of the students around him and then the rest of the hall soon after. He cleared his throat "Me next!!" He bellowed in Draco's direction. Seamus stood up then after Blaise "Ey! I want a turn with the Boy-who-lived!". The whole hall erupted in chaos and we still don't know Ginny's answer--
> 
> Yep that is a cliff hanger (The horror!!). I doubt you will ever find out the answer because this is initially a one shot. Maybe one day in 2070 when I look over and be like "Damn why did I do thatttt??" I will answer it.


End file.
